The New Dendarin Military Academy
The New Dendarin Military Academy, formerly known as the Denidarian Military Academy, is an institution in the nation of New Dendarin that provides housing, sustenance, and both military training and traditional schooling to the attending students. It is also considered to be the headquarters of the entire military, with the generals and some of the more experienced colonels meeting in the building to plan future military action. Groups Groups is a term used to describe various collections of soldiers in the miliary. Equipment Uniforms Formal Uniforms Non-Combat Uniforms in the military consist of a black coat with a scarlet sash and trim, a burgundy sweater which varies in length from shirt for men to short dress for women, tan pants, knee-high black leather boots, and a scarlet brassard used to signify rank. A belt is worn to hold the soldier's sidearm, even when off duty. Light Uniforms Light uniforms include dark sweaters, durable pants made from denim, gloves, rugged boots, leather faulds with pockets to store additional charges, and armor worn on the chest and arms, composed of thin ferrosilver plates intended to lessen the effects of Crystal Charge bolts. These uniforms were used in fair weather agains poorly armed threats, such as in the early days of the Dendarin Expansion Conflicts, where soldiers were expected to come up against armed civilians. Combat was seen a last resort. The order of force was as follows. # Statement of intention # Warning # Restrainment # Combat If the owner of the land under attempted occupation fired any shots at the soldiers on his property, the soldiers were authorized to eliminate them and any other armed individuals. Combat Uniform Combat uniforms were far more useful for fighting on real cold-weather battlegrounds. Heavy black coats, harnesses capable of carrying all of the equipment one could ever need on the battlefield, combat assisters that supplied the wearer with a heads-up display, which included important information such as the wearer's anti-magic field integrity, the location of allies and enemies within visual range, and the current point of impact of any bolts fired from their weapon. This is all worn on top of the usual light uniform's component parts. General's Uniform Generals uniforms differ from standard formal uniforms in their jackets, which are more formal. Worn beneath are the standard red or black sweater. Weaponry Standard arms for a soldier in the New Dendarin Armed Forces and the Denidarian military before them include a rifle and sidearm, exactly which models were used was changed whenever clearly superior options became readily available. AC1138 Adoptions The Denidarian Arms Company Long Gun Model AC1138 was first produced in Denidaria to replace far outdated rifles previously used, only for them to become outdated again less than a decade later. AC1140 Adoptions They adopted their first official sidearm in 1140 in the form of the Denidarian Arms Company Revolver Model AC1140 (DAC-RM40). AC1157 Adoptions In AC1157, Denidaria purchased the rights to produce the SS1155-R domestically. After some slight modifications to the bolt and stock, this design became designated the Model AC1155 Rifle, New Model, Denidaria issue. AC1175 Adoptions In AC1175, the entire nation's arsenal was reworked. Almost all existing military M1155-RND rifles were either retooled into M1155/75 sniper rifles, with brackets screwed into the stock to support scopes, and many older M1168 scout rifles were shortened into carbines. Their sidearm was replaced with the NDAC-RM75, a higher capacity revolver that fired slightly smaller charges, as the older DAC-RM40 was prone to breaking due to a weak frame and overpowered ammunition. AC1181 Adoptions When the Ivanovka Pistol Model AC1180 was adopted by Exia, New Dendarin was quick to begin looking for a self-loading pistol as well. The NDAC-VPM1 was the design eventually adopted by the military, utilizing a mechanism nearly identical to that used in the M1168-CND rifles but with the spring mounted above the barrel rather than behind the bolt. This style of blowback was considered to be overkill for handguns at the time, but with the general increase of the power of charges used in the military seen throughout the world, it became clear that simple blowback on rifles was on its way out and on pistols, it was on the way of the future. AC1183 Adoptions Major changes took place in AC1183. Soldiers grew tired of bolt handles snapping off and having bolts eject from the gun, causing catastrophic failure of the weapon and occasionally killing the operator. The thin receiver walls bent too easily, causing catastrophic failure. The high-capacity charges used in self-loading carbines were often ejected while still discharging, leading to wasted energy that could have been used to puncture enemy armor. All of the issues were answered by the first gun designed and produced in New Dendarin for 36 years, the NDAC-LM83, though it did come with some compromises. Two variants were made. One that was chambered for a new, smaller C8.81x11mm charge, and one for the original C8.81x14.5mm charge. The former was carbine length and used in infantry roles, the latter was full length and used in marksmanship roles. This year also marked the end of the specialty stripes being marked on the rifles themselves. AC1184 Adoptions Shortly following the start of the Dendarin Civil War, rebel forces would not only see aid from NDAC, but from Shwetz as well, as Ayla Shwetz remained in the territory annexed from Ismere at her sister's request. Though the military of New Dendarin had been using the M81 since just a few weeks after its introduction, capturing several thousand as they moved across Ebenland and Ismere during the expansion conflicts, the rifle was not produced on domestic soil until mid AC1184. They had devoted an entire facility in their new territory to maintaining rifles and producing 8.13x11.4mm charges for use in them in the meantime. The Shwetz M81 was truly the most advanced rifle in the world at the time, and it would see service as an infantry rifle in New Dendarin, eventually taking the role of standard issue infantry service rifle away from the NDAC-CM83 only a year after its introduction. Small adjustments were made to the NDAC-LM83 as well, most notably a thicker barrel, a simpler magazine catch, a simpler stock, and a parkerized finish as opposed to blueing. NDAC would continue to produce these as the bolt of the M81 was not suitable for such high capacity charges, while Shwetz would produce the M81. Specializations A soldier's specialization is marked by a ring of colored fabric on the sleeves of the jacket, both on combat and off-duty uniform variants. In combat dress, these are represented by the cuffs of one's gloves. Ranks A soldier's rank determines their place in the chain of command, and is roughly representative of overall skill and experience. Each has three grades, after which a soldier graduates to the next rank if the position is available, and if their senior officers approve of the promotion. These ranks are indicated using a red cloth brassard on the upper left arm, as well as with pins on the right lapel of off-duty uniforms. These pins are made from plated brass, with black resin filling the rank insignia. In combat dress, these markings appear on both shoulder plates worn by soldiers in the field.